legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Asana
"I do not understand your strange need for physical contact. But, fine." Asana is a Shardmind artificer and advisor to Queen Vyra. She is an original member of the Sandstriders and traveled with them in Episode I: Reclamation. She also created the gate that freed them from Vuul'kira in Episode II: Oasis. She is the only Shardmind that escaped Vuul'kira by jumping through the gate created for Cyric. Backstory Asana appeared on the Material Plane over 120 years ago, with no memory of how she arrived there. She is a Shardmind – the only known one of her kind on the Material Plane. She was found in the forests of the Elven nation of Dryadis. While she knew almost nothing, she learned incredibly quickly, mastering Elven and Common within a few years, although she could not speak aloud (she uses her mind to speak telepathically). She became fascinated with learning about anatomy and how bodies and mechanics work, and began studying biology and chemistry. Through her studies, she met Belbinal, a talented chemist who took her under her wing and taught her the finer points of brewing potions. Eventually, Asana decided she needed a new challenge. So, with the recommendation of many Elven chemists, Asana gained employ in Stin Cepel. Eventually, her renown grew and she was hired by the Royal Family, first as a simple potion-brewer and eventually as the Royal Embalmer (though her job description was much broader than that). She spent much of her time researching, and in her free time, started testing out magical abilities, as well as learning how to shoot a crossbow. All of this interested Princess Vyra, the youngest of the royal children and by far the least regal. Asana and Princess Vyra struck up a friendship of sorts – Asana taught her how to shoot, how to brew potions, and how to enchant magical items. Campaign Asana met the rest of the Sandstriders in Osek, where she was researching a new type of plant that could make healing potions more effective. When the Harbinger Coup happened, she decided to travel with the party to find Princess Vyra. She was an integral part of the Reclamation of Stin Cepel, and became an important advisor to the now-Queen Vyra. When the party was transported to Vuul’kira, Asana was almost immediately taken captive by Maron, the Administrator of Oasis. The Shardminds are a legend in Vuul’kira. The plane was created by the Gods as a sort of prison for the Genasi. However, as an unintended consequence of the magics which created the plane, a new race – the Shardminds – was born. These Shardminds were gatekeepers and, in a stroke of irony, were the only ones with the knowledge and power of how to open a portal to get off the plane. Asana was stabbed with a knife as a message to the party, but did not die. In fact, she ran the ritual which opened the portal back to the material plane. Currently, she is still serving as an advisor to Queen Vyra. Category:PC Category:Sandstriders Category:Shardmind Category:Stin Cepel Category:Katie Category:Reclamation Category:Oasis